


Amamiya-sama

by Pipezinha



Series: Hentais de Bronze [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Verbal Fight, telepathy in a good use
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Após encontrar com a deusa Liebe, Shun fica um pouco mais consciente de sua sexualidade. E Shina tem o prazer de comprovar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amamiya-sama

AMAMIYA-SAMA*

 

Shun desceu o Neo Coliseum em direção aos aparelhos de musculação. Iria se aquecer, depois treinar... Sentiu os olhares das amazonas aprendizes, sabia que ele era um dos cavaleiros mais cobiçados do Santuário... Nunca foi de ligar pra isso, mas acompanhar Ikki em algumas visitas sorrateiras à _villa_ da deusa Liebe tinha despertado no cavaleiro de Andrômeda um lado mais malicioso que nem ele sabia que tinha. Agora Shun se preocupava um pouco mais com a aparência : roupas, físico, cabelos, modo de andar, parar, com aquilo que Milo chamava de ATITUDE. Podia ouvir as palavras de Escorpião, enquanto ele desarrumava o cabelo e parava encostando numa pilastra, para esperar umas meninas passarem:

_ Meu caro Andrômeda, você nem precisa ser lindo... Basta ter ATITUDE que as gatinhas caem aos seus pés...

Shun pensava enquanto fazia exercícios para as pernas que aquilo devia ser verdade... Seika era considerada assim, meio sonsinha em comparação às outras garotas do Santuário, mas tinha conquistado de vez o coração meio volúvel do cavaleiro de Leão. E Shaka, que parecia um cara que não quer nada com nada, estava namorando firme Marin de Águia.

_ Essa é uma coisa que, de se contar apenas, ninguém acreditaria possível... – resmungou ele, passando para outro aparelho, para os bíceps agora. – Nem que depois de tudo que passamos, June e eu descobrimos que somos apenas bons amigos...

Mas tinha acontecido. Depois de todas as batalhas passadas, June e Shun saíram um tempo, namoraram um pouco e perceberam que como amantes eram melhores amigos. June resolveu aperfeiçoar seus conhecimentos de francês e pediu a ajuda de Kamus nisso... Logo já estava expert em língua francesa e em geografia... Conhecia todos os vales, montes e os recantos mais escondidos de um certo cavaleiro...

_ _Oh, mon ami_... – pensou Shun, rindo por um instante, mas franzindo a testa em outro... – E assim, cá estou eu, um solitário por opção... ou por falta dela...

Foi quando Shina entrou na academia. Ela andava bem irritadiça pelos mesmos motivos de Shun: falta de opção. Aldebaran não era o cavaleiro mais cobiçado do Santuário, Kamus, Aioria e Shaka já estavam comprometidos, Milo era desespero de causa e Kiki ainda era um pivete. O que a amazona de cobra nunca iria assumir era que a causa real de sua raiva era o ciúmes imensurável que ela sentia ao lembrar que Shura, o ex-cavaleiro de Capricórnio tinha preferido ser um dos guarda-costas e amante da deusa Liebe e, segundo rumores, um de seus favoritos.

“Acha? Aquele chifrudo _porco cane_ nem se lembrou depois das batalhas findas que eu estaria aqui... Também _io_ nem _stava_ esperando por ele, mas aquele _patzo_ não teve um pensamento _per me..._ ”

_ Shina? SHINA!!

_ Hein? Que foi, pivete?

_ Ta se sentindo bem? Tive a impressão de que você tava falando sozinha...

_ _Io_? Falando sozinha? Ah, Shun, vai te catar, vai...

Se fosse em outros tempos, ele ficaria vermelho, murmuraria um “desculpe” sem graça e sairia dali com o rabo entre as pernas... Mas os tempos eram outros e Andrômeda só encolheu os ombros:

_ Hmmm... não quer me catar você, não?

_ _Comme é?_

_ Verdade, Shina... Assim, tipo, o que você vai fazer agora? – ele piscou um daqueles enormes olhos verdes pra ela... – podia me fazer um pouco de cafuné, não?

_ Você bebeu antes de fazer exercícios? Só pode. Ou perdeu a noção do perigo...

_ Shina, Shina... – Shun se levantou do aparelho, pegando a toalha e se enxugando, beem devagarinho, tentando parecer casual, mas ao mesmo tempo sensual...- Você anda muito tensa... Precisava relaxar um pouquinho...

_ Com você?

_ Me dá um motivo – e bom – pra dizer não. – E pegando a garrafa de água, bebeu um pouco, depois jogou no rosto, deixando escorrer pelo pescoço, molhando o peito nu.

Shina ficou olhando pra ele, de boca aberta, surpresa por tamanho atrevimento e ao mesmo tempo porque o garoto Amamiya não parecia mais o mesmo... E sem perceber se aproximou dele, passando os dedos pelos músculos trabalhados:

_ Parece que eu não consigo pensar em nenhum agora, Andrômeda.

_ Então já era, Shina. – Shun apertou a amazona de encontro ao peito com um só braço – Te dei uma chance, você vacilou, dançou. – e beijou-a.

Shina teve que reconhecer que o garoto beijava muito bem e tinha algo familiar naquele beijo... Mas nem ficou pensando muito. Abriu a garrafinha de água que ele tinha na outra mão, jogou de novo um pouco d’água no queixo dele, deixando escorrer e foi lambendo onde molhava. Shun riu e tirou a água da mão da amazona:

_ Bom também. – e fez o mesmo com ela, a água gelada deixando a camiseta de Shina grudar nos seios e os arrepiando...

Logo Shun estava sugando os bicos que se destacavam no algodão, fazendo a amazona se remexer, querendo alívio mais completo. Descendo a boca e erguendo as mãos, Shun tirou a camiseta molhada de Shina, libertando os cativos da prisão do sutiã, envolvendo-os num ambiente cálido e macio. Lambeu o umbigo, fez todo o caminho da felicidade e enfiou o nariz na bermuda de cotton dela, provocando-a.

_ Será que eu tiro? – resmungou ele, enquanto as mãos brincavam com os mamilos dela... – Nem sei se você está gostando. Não disse nada ainda...

Shina deu um gemido profundo, procurando apertar a cabeça do cavaleiro mais no meio de suas pernas.

_ Agora sim... Um pouco de incentivo sempre é bom... Quando a torcida empurra o time pra frente, o centro-avante agradece...

E tirando a bermuda dela, sentou-a no aparelho de bíceps, encostando-a nos pesos. Beijou-a, um beijo de língua bem no íntimo, procurando o sabor mais profundo da amazona. Não parou de massageá-la ali até que ela gritasse de prazer. Liberou o seu centro-avante, sendo recebido com um ofegar de surpresa, mais ainda quando ele se posicionou dentro da área. Mas o encaixe foi perfeito e delicioso. Shina rodeou a cintura de Shun com as pernas, procurando empurra-lo mais pra dentro, ele a segurou pelos quadris tentando comandar o ritmo, mas logo se perderam para se encontrar no vazio total de um orgasmo profundo... Shun deitou a cabeça no peito de Shina pra voltar a respirar normalmente, enquanto ela suspirava ainda:

_ Faz tempo que eu não me sentia assim. Foi como fazer amor com Eros, o todo poderoso deus do amor...

_ Hummm...não precisa me chamar de deus, não, gatinha... Você eu deixo me chamar de Amamiya-sama... Acho que podíamos partir para o segundo tempo, não?

_ Oh, sim. Mas agora EU comando o ataque, Amamiya-sama...

Liebe, que estava acompanhando de longe, aconchegada ao peito de Shura, deu uma risadinha... Mú abraçou-a pelas costas, tirando um cacho do cabelo castanho de cima da orelha para morder o lóbulo...

_ Ah, amor, _gracias... Yo_ estava tão preocupado com Shina... Ela não merecia ficar sozinha...

_ De nada, querido. Eu já estava sentindo umas pontadas de ciúmes com suas preocupações com aquela amazona mesmo...- puxou de leve alguns pelos do peito dele – Eu também agi por interesses próprios. Mú-yu! Eu sinto cócegas!

_ Só você tem o direito de torturar as pessoas aqui?

_ _Hey, hermanito! Gracias_ por enviar umas idéias do que Shina gosta pro _chiquitito_ lá.

_ Olha, Shura, preciso ser sincero... – e o ex-cavaleiro de Áries ficou vermelho por instantes...- Eu só consegui enviar mesmo aquele primeiro beijo. Liebe atingiu um ponto sensível meu e eu perdi o link mental, sabe?

_ Então... então...

_ Oh, Shura... Andrômeda é um dos meus mais dedicados discípulos, você não sabia? Ele está ficando cada dia melhor... Ooooh, sim... Onde é seu ponto mais sensível, Mú-yu? Aqui? – Riu a deusa, começando outro jogo erótico com seus cavaleiros favoritos...

 

 

 

NOTAS: * Amamiya-sama: bom, pra quem não sabe japonês, existe uma diferença nos pronomes de tratamento - “san” é pra todo mundo, gente comum, família, amigos, etc. Já “sama” é pronome de tratamento pra gente a quem se deve respeito e muito.

Este é o meu presente de aniversário pra minha amiga – não digo a melhor, mas uma das favoritas, top five mesmo... – June Briefs... Eu não sabia se seguia a linha do Quando Shun fez 18 anos, daí ele ia ficar muito OOC, cafajestão mesmo, resolvi seguir a linha dos fics que eu fiz pra ela: Surpreendente e When I fall in love... E quanto a June namorar o Kamus, oras, eu tinha que tirar os chifres dela, certo?

Um aviso último: gente, eu não vou mais fazer fics de cavaleiros transando com a Shina. A personagem ta virando o corrimão do Santuário. Este fic segue uma linha de universo separado, junto com os fics que eu já citei.

30/04/2004


End file.
